An example of a known communications headset is illustrated in EP 1 372 353 A1, which proposes a headset to be worn on an ear of a user, including a housing provided with a speaker and a microphone, and a hook connected to the housing through a joint, which is configured to be positioned above and behind the ear of a user when the headset is worn by the user. The headset is configured with rotation means that allows the hook to be rotated about an axis between a position in which it is located close to the housing and a position in which it protrudes from the housing. The joint is provided as a releasable snap-coupling including an at least partly ball-shaped socket protruding from the housing and a complementary ring-shaped rubber part securely fixed in a ring element of the hook. By providing the hook with a ring-shaped rubber part, a snap coupling is enabled between the socket at the housing and the hook since the ring-shaped rubber part allows the socket to be forced into the ring-shaped rubber part by elastic deformation thereof. Moreover, by providing the concha-engaging part, the headset may fit almost any person irrespective of the shape of the ear, and it may be readily be put on with one hand and without the need for detailed adjustment.
The headset described above provides for easy handling on either side of the head, i. e. on either one of the two ears of a user. However, this headset is relatively complicated in its design, and, thus, may be expensive in production.